This invention relates to an angle sensor for sensing the absolute angular position of a rotatable body, and in particular a rotating shaft such as found in electric power steering systems in vehicle applications.
Electric power steering systems conventionally incorporate an input shaft element, connected via an intermediate shaft and Hookes joint arrangement to the steering wheel. The input shaft therefore needs to rotate through an angle typically one to two revolutions either side of the on-centre steering position. The input shaft is at least partially surrounded by the fixed housing of the steering gear. It is a requirement of the electric power steering servo system to accurately measure the continuously varying torque in this rotating shaft. Conventionally torque applied to the shaft causes it to angularly deflect, such deflection causing one part of the shaft to angularly displace with respect to another part, and this displacement is sensed to provide a measurement of this torque.
The sensing means needs to allow for rotation of the shaft within the housing, usually employing non-contact or mechanical signal transmission means. Non-contact means include optical aperture based devices and magnetic devices such as magnetostrictive or variable reluctance couplings. Mechanical means include slidably connected potentiometers and other indicating devices.
To improve the accuracy of such sensing means a torsionally compliant coupling in the form of a torsion bar is used to connect the two input members at either end of the shaft. When torque is applied between the two input members the torsion bar deflects causing an increased angular displacement, which allows the use of less sensitive, or less accurate sensing means.
The torsion bar may be in the form of a separate element as in the case of a conventional rotary hydraulic power steering valve. Alternatively, in the case of some proposed electric power steering systems, the torsion bar may in fact be integral with the shaft member and be a relatively torsionally compliant (ie. less torsionally stiff) portion of the shaft member which couples substantially rigid torque input members at each end of the shaft member. The shaft member in these latter systems can be readily machined as a single steel component, and the only requirement is that the angular deflection of the relatively torsionally compliant coupling portion, connecting the two substantially rigid torque input member portions, has sufficiently low torsional stiffness that the sensing system is able to accurately measure its angular deflection.
Generally, the use of a torsion bar requires the use of a failsafe mechanism, being a torque limiting device to prevent failure of the torsion bar when unavoidable torque overload conditions occur.
Such torque limiting devices are well known in the art of vehicle steering, and will therefore not be described in this specification.
The prior art, which is most closely related to that of the present invention, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,583 and International Patent Application PCT/GB95/02017 which show sensors employing optical disc apertures for measuring torque.
It is also desirable that the angular position of the shaft member be measurable through a range of 360 deg, that is +/xe2x88x92180 deg from some known absolute position.
The essence of the present invention resides in the provision of a grating element on the shaft member comprising a surface composed of alternating regions of high and low reflectivity. This surface is illuminated by a source of electro-magnetic radiation (EMR), typically UV, visible or IR light, which generates patterns on one or more arrays of detectors sensitive to the EMR. Arrays include CCD devices, VLSI vision chips, one and 2 dimensional photodetector arrays and lateral effect photodiodes (commonly referred to as PSD""s or position sensitive devices). The output of the one or more arrays can be processed to produce a measure of the absolute angular position the shaft member. It is distinguished from other angle sensors by use of an reflective imaging approach which does not rely on Moire fringes, speckle patterns or other diffraction gratings. As it uses photo detector arrays, EMR reflected from the gratings provide an instantaneous image which allows a much faster and more complete means of interpreting the information than is possible with individual photo-detectors. In the latter case it is necessary to count successive changes of EMR intensity incident on the photo-detector, which is slower and more prone to error.
Another reflective torque transducer that uses arrays is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,430. This relies on a change in diffraction angle of two or more diffraction gratings that are torsionally strained by the application of torque. This device is prone to error due to misalignment and bending load and requires a collimated and monochromatic source of EMR. The regions of high and low reflectivity can be arranged axially or radially about the axis of rotation of the shaft, and are of such a nature that allows a continuous output of the arrays at any instant in time regardless of the angular position of the shaft, as the limited array dimensions may not allow the complete circumference or radial face to be viewed by the arrays. The advantages of such a construction over that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,583 and International Application Number PCT/GB95/02017 may arise as one or more of the following:
Firstly, the use of reflective grating elements allows simpler and more compact construction by the use of a cylindrical grating element arrangement, which is not readily achievable using disc apertures as shown in the prior art without requiring a significantly increased diameter. It also allows the EMR source(s) and array(s) to be packaged in the same assembly with further savings in space and cost. Secondly, it allows for easy assembly and disassembly of the transducer, as the grating elements can be removed from one end of the transducer in an axial direction without disturbing the EMR source(s) or array(s).
Thirdly, another advantage with the use of reflective grating elements is that the EMR is reflected from the surface, and is not affected by edge scattering as is the case with apertures with a non-zero thickness. Such scattering limits the maximum resolution of the device. Fourthly, the use of reflective grating elements allows the use of well known and accurate photographic or metallising techniques, for example metal on glass. The use of these techniques with apertures may result in loss of resolution or other problems from internal reflection, diffraction or degradation over time as the EMR has to travel through the glass between the metallised regions.
Finally, the use of reflective grating elements allow the use of intermeshed castellations which can provide a lost motion connection limiting the maximum angular deflection of the torsion bar, thereby eliminating the need for a separate torque limiting device and reducing the cost and complexity of the transducer.
An angular position sensor comprising at least one body at least partially surrounded by a housing, the body rotatable about an axis of rotation fixed with respect to the housing, the body having a grating element attached thereto or integral therewith, the grating element comprising a surface of revolution about the axis of rotation, the surface comprising regions of high and low EMR reflectivity, the sensor also comprising at least one EMR source and at least one array of EMR sensitive detectors, the source irradiating the surface and the array receiving incident EMR reflected from the surface, the source and the array fixed with respect to the housing, a pattern thereby produced by incident EMR on the array at any instant of time resulting from the alternating regions of low and high reflectivity on the surface of the grating element, regardless of the angular position of the body, the output from the at least one array resulting from the pattern on the at least one array at said any instant of time is processed by a processor to derive the absolute angular position of the regions with respect to the housing, and hence provide a measure of the absolute angular position of the rotatable body with respect to the housing.
Preferably the at least one body comprises two rotatable bodies each of which has a respective grating element, the two bodies connected by a member of predetermined torsional stiffness, and at the at least one array of EMR sensitive detectors receiving the incident EMR reflected from the surfaces of the grating elements, the pattern or patterns processed to derive the absolute angular position of the regions on the surfaces of the grating elements with respect to the housing, and the difference between the angular positions further processed to derive the relative angular displacement of the grating elements, and hence provide a measure of the torque transmitted by the member.
Preferably the at least one array of EMR sensitive detectors is two arrays of EMR sensitive detectors, each of which is associated with a respective grating element.
Preferably the at least one EMR source is two EMR sources, each of which is associated with a respective grating element.
Preferably the surface of revolution is at least partially cylindrical.
Preferably the regions of high and low EMR reflectivity are a pseudo random distribution of regions arranged in the form of an endless succession of individual binary bar codes.
Preferably the body is a rotating shaft in a vehicle power steering system.